Predators Abductions
by Nitro zeus
Summary: Every wonder what the next batch the predators were abduction doing before the predators took them Well your about to find out
1. Norman Los zetas

Chapter 1

Norman-Los Zetas) US Texas 3:07 PM

 _"These Bloody blokes just don't get it"_

A blue 1992 ford pickup truck arrives at the trailer park with four trailers and two campers and a handful of ford, Toyota, and Chevy pick up trucks.

This trailer park is the stomping ground of a group of traffickers from the Golf cartel.

On the deck of one of the trailers three men are seen looking towards the just arrived vehicle. one is an African-American with a white shirt and blue jeans, with hiking boots and blue baseball hat. Another is Spanish-American with a red hoodie, black jeans, black boots, grey gloves, and black hair, and with him was a AK-103 is his grasp. The finale was a simple American with a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, Greyish hair and beard.

 _"These guns, these drugs, this trade, it all belongs to my people, well if war is what they seek, then it's war they shall have"._

Multiple men climbed out of the 1992 ford armed with Assault rifles and Smg's as they open fire open the trailer park gunning down its occupants.

One of these Gunsmen is a Mexican/American with blue eyes, Black hair, and is wearing a black bulletproof vest, a blue shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, brown boots and black biker gloves, and is armed with a Full-auto Uzi along with a holstered two-tone P226R pistol on his right leg.

(If anyone hasn't figured it out yet this is Norman)

He begins to fire his gun and kills two African Americans one armed with a MP5K, the other a AKM.

 _"This world I grow up in, it is all I know"_

He then begins to ran through the trailer park and kill anyone he finds, he turns a corner and sees one of his own men injured on the ground with his M16A1 jammed up with mud he looks up at Norman and calls out to him for help, Norman justs scouls at him then aims his Uzi at him and fires six rounds into his chest, the man responds with a shocked face before he dies of blood loss.

 _"The blood of the those who I have killed, makes me stronger ever time, I'm not human but I am alive"_

Unknowingly Norman is being watch by an unseen enemy hiding in shadows, watch everything, waiting to see who is worthy for the hunt.

Then a light appears and then darkness.

 **Hey everyone you got Nitro Zeus here and This is the first chapter of a preview story for the characters I'm going to have in my Predators 2010 FanFiction, so if anyone wants to make some suggestions on what kind of criminal groups, Military organizations, private armies, or Revolutions to make these characters apart of characters to be apart of let me know and I'll add it in.**


	2. Amal Lord’s Resistance Army

Chapter 2

Amal-L.R.A) South Sudan Africa 10:05 AM

 _"Guns,...Bullets,...Blood, It's all I know"_

A man with dark coloured skin. wearing a red shirt, green sleeveless fishing jacket, coffee brown tactical cargo pants and black hair is seen looking at several pictures put on a wall.

Some pictures are of people gunned down in streets, one is of a African-American man around his early 20's with a blue plaid shirt, greyish shorts, green sandals with several bullet marks in his chest. another of a man in his yearly 40's wearing blue shirt, Hawaiian style shorts, Black shoes and has several bullets holes in his back.

The man looks away and goes towards a large stack of crates, he grabs a crowbar and opens one to find multiple Kalashnikov Rifles, he reaches out grabs a Norinco 56 with plum furniture (Rick Grimes's AK-47 that he used throughout season 5 and 6) and then slings a L1A1 SLR over his back and holsters a M1911 from the Vietnam war era.

 _"I have been a Killer for as long as I can remember, and to that I have even forgotten what it means...to be human"_

The scene changes and shows four trucks driving through Africa all of them full with Africans armed with firearms various kinds but mostly kalashnikov's, all of them shouting out and playing loud Rap music on starios.

They stop at a village and get out and open fire upon the locals killing them and burning buildings to the ground. Amal is seen firing upon a house along side two other LRA rebels one with green cargo trousers, black T-shirt, with curly black hair and holding a Sterling L2A1 submachine gun with 110 round magazine. The other wearing black cargo pants, Red shirt, black buzzcut hair, camouflage hat, and is holding a IMI Galil AR assault rifle with the stock folded. After shooing up the house, a man in his late 60's falls dead to the ground while holding an old Winchester model 1912 shotgun. As the LRA begin their onslaught of the village, the LRA rebel holding the IMI Galil AR falls to the ground dead after being shot, Amal and his companion turn around and open fire killing a man in his late 30s holding a Winchester Model 17 hunting rifle, but not before he fired another shot killing the rebel with the sterling submachine gun. Amal removes the empty mag from his Norinco type 56 and puts in a fresh mag. Just as amal finishes reloading he hears a cry coming from behind him and sees a young teen probably 13 or 14 with blue shorts, brown T-shirt, buzz-cut black hair, and his holding a machete. The boy charges towards him, and Amal begins seeing things.

 _"But I wonder...if not this path I had ended upon, then what would I be"_

He begins to see flashbacks of when he was a young man around 11 he was taken from his village when the LRA attacked it. when they had him use a Ak-47 to kill a captured man, beginning to brainwash and train him to kill without remorse, without mercy, and without fear. And this boy reminds him and the man he once was long ago.

Amal hesitates at first to pull the trigger but then shows a stern look, and pulls the trigger gunning the boy down killing him.

 _"I am not human, I am a killer of men, I fear no man, because I am alive"_

Secretly he is being watched by an unknown stalker, just waiting for the perfect prey to be proving worthy, and it is satisfied with what it has obtained, a large little light appears and everything goes black. As Amal is unconscious a shadow leans over him of something...something...other worldly.

 **Hey guys this is Nitro Zeus here. And I just thought I ask again, if anyone has any suggestions of requests on what the prey in this story should be from Etheir it then being from specnaz alpha group or the Yakuza. And also I want some suggestions for what these new Super-Predators are going to be called and what their helmets look like, I already have one idea. So any suggestions or requests let me know Nitro Zeus out.**


End file.
